bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Przewodniki Sag/Historia Wszechświata Matoran
center Historia Wszechświata Matoran obejmuje ponad sto tysiącleci i jest pełna zaskakujących wydarzeń i interesujących postaci. Stworzenie Wszechświata Matoran Ponad stoma tysięcami lat, Wielkie Istoty pobrały próbki Protodermis z rdzenia planety Spherus Magna. Gdy odkryły one sposób na radzenie sobie z nim, stworzyły na swej planecie robota Mata Nui. Wewnątrz masywnego ciała Mata Nui, Wielkie Istoty stworzyły ogromny system podziemnych Kopuł, później znany jako Wszechświat Matoran. Jako pierwszych, Istoty stworzyły Matoran, wyjątkowych pośród całej reszty mieszkańców Wszechświata. Z kolei pierwszymi Matoranami umieszczonymi we Wszechświecie byli Av-Matoranie, Matoranie Światła. Następnie dołączyli do nich kolejni, wszystkich podstawowych żywiołów. Podczas tego etapu budowy wszechświata, Wielkie Istoty postanowiły stworzyć potężny byt, nazwany Tren Krom. Istoty umieściły go w jądrze wszechświata, nakazując mu podtrzymywać życie i energię w nowo powstałych kopułach. Wkrótce Wielki Duch Mata Nui był niemal kompletny. Gdy Matoranie zostali ukończeni, stworzono dwie bratnie istoty, nazwane Artakha i Karzahni - obecnie jedne z najstarszych we Wszechświecie Matoran. Jedna z legend mówi, że obaj walczyli o prawo do Maski Kreacji, i że Artakha zwyciężył, pozostawiając Karzahni Kanohi Olisi - Maskę Alternatywnych Przyszłości. Następnie, bracia otrzymali konkretne zadania i mieli je wykonywać, ponadto mogli zbudować w dowolnym miejscu swoje królestwa, w których to mogli rządzić wedle własnej woli. Artakha stworzył schronienie dla wszystkich dobrych Matoran, miejsce, gdzie ciemność nie miała wstępu (królestwo, po nim, nazwano Artakha). Karzahni swoje królestwo zbudował w dostępnym miejscu, gdzie mogli udać się Matoranie, by zostać naprawieni, w przypadku odniesienia ran, lub jeśli źle wykonywał swoją pracę - w miejscu, które później wypełniła ciemność i rozpacz (nazwano je Karzahni). Obie ziemie zostały później zagubione i zapomniane, z wyjątkiem niejasnych legend i mitów Matoran. W tym okresie prehistorii Matoran, Wielkie Istoty wciąż posiadały zapasy substancji, z której utworzyły Matoran i wykorzystały je to wykreowania nowych form życia, nazwanych Krana. Całkowicie organiczne, później służyły jako umysły mechanicznych rojów Bohroków (które to powstały znacznie później). Konsekwencją tego planu były Zyglaki - ohydne, jaszczurowate stworzenia, uosabiające zło i będące przeciwieństwem Matoran (z którymi w pewnym sensie byli spokrewnieni). To właśnie ten moment pokazał, że potrzebna była siła zdolna chronić Matoran przed złem i przemocą. I tak, powstała organizacja o nazwie Dłoń Artakhi. Składała się z różnych heroicznych i potężnych istot, w tym silnego Axonna i zbrojmistrza Hydraxona - ponoć jej centrala znajdowała się w samym środku królestwa Artakhi - i opierała się na zasadach sprawiedliwości i odwagi, będąc przykładem dla późniejszych Toa. Założenie Metru Nui Gdy zrealizowano powyższe cele, Wielkie Istoty przystąpiły do kolejnego zadania; stworzenia miejsca, nazwanego Metru Nui - Miastem Legend. Wielkie Istoty położyły fundamenty w najważniejszym punkcie Wszechświata Matoran i nakazały Matoranom zbudować wielkie miasto. To właśnie w tym czasie Wielkie Istoty stworzyły pierwszą Toa, Helryx, na Artakhce i rozpoczęły starożytny proces, w wyniku którego wybrany Matoranin może urosnąć do tytułu bohatera i spełniać swoje przeznaczenie jako obrońca dobra we Wszechświecie. Helryx rozkazano wspomóc Matoran w budowie Metru Nui, najpierw dzielnicy Ta-Metru, a następnie Ga-Metru. Pierwsze stworzenia nazwane Rahi - morskie istoty o wielkich rozmiarach i sile - zostały umieszczone w głębinach Srebrnego Morza. Wkrótce powstały mniejsze i bardziej unikatowe Rahi, których pierwsi przedstawiciele zostali później nazwani Wojennymi Żółwiami z Otchłani. Wszechświat Matoran został w końcu wypełniony, a Matoranie skolonizowali kontynenty i wyspy. Wtedy też Av-Matoranie skolonizowali Karda Nui, rdzeń wszechświata. Odejście Wielkich Istot thumb|150px|right|Wykucie Kanohi Igniki W tym kluczowym momencie historii, Wielkie Istoty rozpoczęły pracę nad swym ostatnim tworem i wykuły Kanohi Ignikę, Maskę Życia. Uformowana w nieśmiertelnych płomieniach i schłodzona w lodowych jaskiniach, Maska Życia posiadła władzę nad całym życiem we Wszechświecie, a jej los wpływał na los wszystkich innych istot. Gdy Matoranie sumiennie pracowali w całym wszechświecie, dwie Wielkie Istoty umieściły Ignikę pod Południowym Kontynentem, gdzie ukryły ją w tajemnicy. Tam spoczywała bezpiecznie przez wiele wieków, pod powierzchnią wulkanu zwanego Górą Valmai. Była strzeżona przez specjalnie do tego zadania powołanego Umbrę, czekając na kogoś, kogo przeznaczeniem było jej użyć, by wypełnić swój los. To właśnie po tym wydarzeniu Wielkie Istoty zakończyły pracę nad Wszechświatem Matoran i odeszły. Być może na zawsze... Przybycie Mata Nui Wkrótce potem, Wielki Duch Mata Nui, który istniał już na początku wszechświata, lecz trwał w uśpieniu, został przebudzony i zastąpił Tren Kroma. On to z kolei został uwięziony na wyspie i odszedł do legend. W tym momencie historii, legendy opowiadały, że Matoranie "pracowali w ciemności" i żyli w smutku. Ci robotnicy, którzy byli sprawni i zdolni, zostali nagrodzeni i zabrani do królestwa Artakhi, zwanego Wielkim Schronieniem, by móc pracować bezpiecznie i szczęśliwie w świetle. W międzyczasie uszkodzonych lub leniwych Matoran wysyłano do mrocznego kraju Karzahni, gdzie mieli zostać naprawieni i mieli nauczyć się lepiej pracować. Jednak, choć zadaniem Karzahni było naprawiać uszkodzonych robotników, wcale nie był w tym biegły. Nie potrafił odbudować ich poprawnie, więc przebudowywał ich w nowe formy. Niestety, okazało się, że ci "nowi" Matoranie byli słabsi i zdeformowani. By to zrekompensować, Karzahni dał im broń. Rozczarowany wynikami pracy, odmówił odesłania ich z powrotem do swych domów, a zamiast tego wysłał na Południowy Kontynent (zwany też po prostu "Kontynentem"), gdzie żyli w odosobnieniu. Turaga z wiosek zagubionych Matoran w końcu dostrzegli, że Matoranie wysłani do Karzahni nie wracali do swych domów i przestali wysyłać mu kolejnych robotników. Sfrustrowany brakiem pracy, Karzahni stał się zgorzkniały i gniewny, obwiniając Matoran za swe porażki, łudząc się myślą, że nie było ich przeznaczeniem zostać naprawionym. Karzahni następnie uwięził ostatnich pozostałych w jego królestwie Matoran, zmuszając ich do fortyfikowania krainy dla jego złowrogich celów i oczekiwania na zabłąkanego Matoranina, który mógł wpaść w pułapkę. Makuta thumb|150px|left|Makuta Podczas tych przemian, bohaterska Dłoń Artakhi została rozwiązana i zastąpiona przez coraz liczniejszych Toa we Wszechświecie. Wielu jej członków następnie zostało wcielonych do Zakonu Mata Nui, organizacji będących tajnymi służbami, stworzonej według woli Wielkiego Ducha. Wkrótce potem potężna rasa istot nazwana Makuta, w tym Teridax, została utworzona przez Mata Nui. Założyli oni Bractwo Makuta, którego zadaniem było tworzenie i modyfikowanie istot (konkretnie Rahi), by Wszechświat działał sprawnie. Miasto Metru Nui zostało w tym czasie całkowicie ukończone i Bractwo przysięgło bronić Matoran mieszkających w nim, jak i w całym wszechświecie. Ponadto pierwszy sojusz Toa przekształcił się w spójny zespół - stając się tradycją i wzorem dla przyszłych bohaterów, aż do końca świata - a pierwsze Kanistry Toa zostały zbudowane przez Matoran, jako środek transportu dla Toa. Także mniej więcej wtedy powstała pierwsza drużyna Toa. Podczas walki z grupą Zyglaków, dowódca zespołu - Leskovikk - zawahał się na chwilę, co przypłacili życiem pozostali członkowie grupy. Następnie obarczony poczuciem winy Lesovikk zaczął pokutować tułaczką przez Wszechświat. Stworzenie Toa Mata Sześciu Toa, później nazwanych Toa Mata, zostało stworzonych na Artakhce i powołano do życia na Daxii, siedzibie Zakonu Mata Nui. Ci Toa, nazwani od swoich żywiołów i uznawani za ich uosobienia, stworzono od razu jako Toa i nigdy nie żyli jako Matoranie. To dlatego, że ich przeznaczenie było wyjątkowe spośród wszystkich Toa w historii, choć w tym czasie o nim nie wiedzieli i przez pewien czas byli obrońcami Av-Matoran z Karda Nui. Podczas lat spędzonych w Karda Nui, Toa Mata zostali fachowo przeszkoleni przez zbrojmistrza Hydraxona, w przygotowaniu do zrealizowanego swego ostatecznego celu. Ostatecznie Tahu, lider zespołu, i Kopaka, zmęczeni trzymaniem w sekrecie prawdy o ich losie, razem rozpoczęli poszukiwania pierwszej Toa, Helryx, żądając informacji o celu swojego istnienia. Ta w końcu wyjawiła im ich przeznaczenie, mówiąc im o tajemniczym Codrexie, gigantycznej srebrnej kuli stworzonej przez Wielkie Istoty w Karda Nui, gdzie ich podróż miała się rozpocząć. W końcu przyszedł czas, by Toa wyruszyli ku swemu przeznaczeniu. Razem weszli do Codrexu, gdzie Tahu i Kopaka poinformowali swoich przyjaciół, że mają znaleźć się w sześciu Kanistrach Toa i zostać uśpieni. Tam mieli czekać na wypadek, gdyby Wielki Duch został obalony, by móc przywrócić Mata Nui na należyte miejsce, ratując wszechświat przed wieczną ciemnością. Gdy już wprowadzono to zabezpieczenie, powołano do życia istoty zwane bliźniakami Bahrag, będące królowymi rojów Bohrok i uśpiono wraz z Rojami, by czekały aż do konieczności przebudzenia. Liga Sześciu Królestw 150px|thumb|right|Metru Nui, Miasto Legend Niemal dziewięćdziesiąt pięć tysiącleci temu, Wielki Duch Mata Nui stworzył sześć nowych inteligentnych gatunków, każdy z własnymi unikalnymi cechami i umiejętnościami. Wśród nowopowstałych ras, Mata Nui wybrał sześć istot mających sprawować władzę i rządzić pobratymcami, a ich zadaniem było utrzymanie i wspieranie pokoju we Wszechświecie Matoran. Nowi przywódcy, nazwani Pridak, Kalmah, Mantax, Ehlek, Carapar i Takadox, zebrali sześć wielkich armii i rozpoczęli ogromną kampanię wojskową, podbijając wszystkie możliwe do zdobycia tereny i w końcu tworząc imperium, które w końcu tworząc imperium rozciągające się przez większość znanego wszechświata. Nazywano ich Barraki, czyli "Władcy Wojny" w języku Matoran. Kampania Barraki trwała prawie tysiąc lat, a potem sześciu Barraki sprzymierzyło się ze sobą pod nazwą Liga Sześciu Królestw. Prowadzona przez Pridaka, liga trwała ponad czternaście tysięcy lat, zanim została rozwiązana. Im dłużej Barraki umacniali swoją władzę, tym bardziej stawali się rozpoznawalnymi postaciami we Wszechświecie, na arenie politycznej oraz wojskowej. Wreszcie okazało się, że metody, jakie stosowali do osiągnięcia swych celów były dalekie od pokojowych i wynikały z chęci zysku, pragnienia absolutnej dominacji, a co gorsze, obalenia samego Wielkiego Ducha. Ich potęga ostatecznie skorumpowała ich. Widząc, co się z nimi dzieje, Bractwo szybko zwerbowało Takadoxa jako szpiega w Lidze. Tak się stało, że wyższość i panowanie Barraki skierowało ich myśli ku dominacji nad innymi istotami, zamiast chronienia ich przed niebezpieczeństwem. Władcy Wojny rozszerzali swoją kontrolę nad wszechświatem, chwytając wszystko w zasięgu ręki i trzymając w żelaznym uścisku. Mniej więcej w połowie rządów Barraki, władcy Metru Nui podpisali z nimi umowę handlową, w zamian za suwerenność i wolność od bezpośredniego ataku Ligi. Totalitarny stan rzeczy trwał jeszcze siedem tysięcy lat, aż Bractwo Makuta, władane przez Miserixa, postanowiło wziąć sprawy we własne ręce. Dowiedzieli się od Takadoxa, że Barraki zamierzają obalić Mata Nui. Bractwo współpracowało z Ligą od czasu jej założenia przez Pridaka, dostarczając Rahi do królestwa Barraki, ale teraz Władcy Wojny posunęli się za daleko. Ogromne armie BoM wyruszyły z twierdz. W towarzystwie Toa i pod wodzą potężnego Makuty Teridaxa siły Bractwa rozniosły Barraki w ataku z zaskoczenia. Ich pokonane wojska uciekły, a sześciu związanych Władców zabrano przed Teriadaxa. To właśnie wtedy, błagając o życie, objawili Makucie swoje pragnienie obalenie Wielkiego Ducha. Teridax odrzucił ich zdradliwe propozycje sojuszu i skazał na egzekucję za zbrodnie przeciw Mata Nui. Zamierzał jednak oszczędzić Takadoxa za udzielenie BoM cennych informacji. Ale zanim to się stało, dziwna istota nazywające siebie Botar pojawiła się przed Makutą, złapała Barraki wiązką energii i zniknęła, zabierając ze sobą pokonanych generałów do miejsca, gdzie czekała ich kara na wieki. Teridax dopiero później odkrył prawdę o tej istocie, był on członkiem Zakonu Mata Nui, tajnej organizacji realizującej wolę Wielkiego Ducha. Botar zabrał Barraki do więzienia zwanego Otchłanią, miejsca bez nadziei na ucieczkę, gdzie mieli spędzić wieczność. Tak oto Barraki zniknęli z kart historii na długi czas, i mimo że zostali zapomnieni, ich plany pozostał w umyśle Teridaxa, zasiewając pierwsze ziarno tego, z czego pewnego dnia miał wykiełkować najmroczniejszy i najbardziej niszczycielski spisek w historii wszechświata. Gorast i Mutran zostali później wysłani, by oczyścić twierdze Ligi. Podczas pracy nad zamkiem Kalmaha, Mutran zauważyłem coś bardzo dziwnego: Rahi Blade Burrowers (Kopacze Ostrzy), które stworzył dla Kalmaha wydawały się robić nieskończoną mapę. Mutran zanotował, by w przyszłości za pomocą Toa noszącego Rau, spróbować dowiedzieć się, co tworzą, lecz okazało się, że istoty same tego nie wiedziały, twierdziły jednak, że "muszą" to robić. Stworzenie Mrocznych Łowców Na spokojnej, lecz mrocznej wyspie, istota nazwana później Ancient postanowiła zbuntować się przeciw ścisłym prawom swojej ojczyzny, i zasłynęła jako człowiek do mokrej roboty, za najwyższą cenę. Te początkowo niewielkie rebelie, szybko spowodowały wybuch wojny domowej. Po zakończeniu wojny, inny mieszkaniec wyspy opisał Ancientowi swój pomysł: stworzenie organizacji robiącej dokładnie to, co Ancient - wykonywanie brudnej roboty za sowite wynagrodzenie. Tak narodziła się idea Mrocznych Łowców, jednej z najbardziej niesławnych organizacji w historii. Dwójka odkryła wyspę o nazwie Odina i siłą przesiedliła jej mieszkańców. Zbudowali też silnie ufortyfikowaną bazę. Organizacja najemników szybko się powiększała, składając się z różnorakich istot; złych Toa, okrutnych tyranów, sadystycznych morderców, skazanych przestępców, szalonych podróżników, każdego, kto był wewnętrznie zepsuty. Organizacja przyjęła później nazwę Mrocznych Łowców. Wielki Rozłam thumb|150px|Góra Valmai 150px|thumb|left|Kanohi Ignika Wszystkie te wydarzenia przyćmiło inne, jeszcze straszniejsze. Po upadku Ligi Sześciu Królestw, jednej z najpotężniejszych i najbardziej wpływowych sił we wszechświecie, powstała pustka na stanowiskach przywódczych. Kłótnie, niezadowolenia i zaburzenia przetaczały się przez krainy, aż sięgły samego serca cywilizacji Matoran: legendarnego Metru Nui. Pięćset lat po klęsce Barraki rozpoczął się okres znany jako Wielki Rozłam. Zapoczątkowany Wojną Domową Matoran, Wielki Rozłam został zapamiętany jako mroczny czas dla wszechświata. Wojna rozpoczęła się, gdy Po-Matoranie i Ta-Matoranie pokłócili się w kwestii handlu i granic Metru. Następnie Matoranie Kamienia zatopili barkę Ta-Metru. Ga-Matoranie i Onu-Matoranie dołączyły do Matoran Ognia, a Ko-Matoranie i Le-Matoranie wsparły Po-Matoran. Matoranie porzucili pracę w Metru Nui, miasto pogrążało się w przemocy, a Wielki Duch Mata Nui został znacznie osłabiony. Wojna szalała czterysta lat, gdy po raz kolejny Bractwo Makuta zainterweniowało w celu uspokojenia Matoran. Siły Bractwa - ponownie poprowadzone przez Makutę Teridaxa - szybko pokonały strony konfliktu zwanego Maskarą w Archiwach i pojmały Przywódców Wojny Matoran, którzy potem potajemnie zniknęli: zostali wysłanie głęboko do Otchłani, gdzie czekało ich wieczne więzienie. Krwawe metody Makuty, bez jakiejkolwiek troski o życie Matoran, wywołały trwałą nieufność między Metru Nui a BoM. Konsekwencje Wielkiego Rozłamu były większe, niż ktokolwiek śmiał przypuszczać: Wielki Duch był tak bardzo osłabiony wydarzeniami z Wojny Domowej, że umierał. Dlatego Toa Magnetyzmu, Jovan został wybrany, by wraz z grupą swoich towarzyszy udał się do serca Południowego Kontynentu, by odnaleźć aktywny wulkan o nazwie Góra Valmai. Pod ognistą górą Jovan i jego zespół odkryli labirynt korytarzy wypełniony szeregiem prób przeprowadzanych przez strażników sekretu góry. Drużyna okazała się godna i wreszcie dotarła do Komnaty Życia, gdzie czekała Kanohi Ignika, Maska Życia. Umieszczona w Komnacie setki lat wcześniej przez Wielkie Istoty, czekała na osobę przeznaczoną, do użycia jej, aż wybraniec przybył. Drużyna Toa zabrał Ignikę z komnaty - tych, którzy nie byli przeznaczeni do noszenia maski, miały spotkać straszliwe konsekwencje, już przez samo dotknięcie - i wyruszyli z nią jeszcze dalej w dół, pod powierzchnię kontynentu, do miejsca zwanego Karda Nui - Rdzeniem Wszechświata. Toa wyznaczony do użycia Igniki wypełnił zadanie, ze strachem i żalem w sercu, po czym został pochłonięty przez Maskę. Jego energia życiowa została ukierunkowana przez maskę i użyta do uzupełnienia sił życiowych umierającego Wielkiego Ducha. Śmierć przyjaciela i straszliwa moc Igniki zszokowała i przeraziła pozostałych członków grupy, którzy pospiesznie odnieśli maskę do komnaty i odeszli porażeni strachem i grozą. Tylko Jovan pozostał tam zostać. Zrezygnował z mocy dla większego dobra i stał się Turaga, po czym osiadł wśród Matoran mieszkających w pobliżu Góry Valmai. Jego przeznaczenie zostało spełnione, a groźba całkowitego zniszczenia wszechświata zażegnana. Plan Mutran ponownie otrzymał misję, tym razem miał za zadanie upewnić się, że Tren Krom nie stanowi żadnego zagrożenia dla wszechświata. Po przybyciu na wyspę, natychmiast został zaatakowany umysłowo i zmuszony do podzielenia się wiedzą z Tren Kromem. Jednakże, Tren Krom również podzielił się częścią własnej wiedzy z Mutranem. Po obudzeniu się na skalistym wybrzeżu, Makuta odpłynął na Destral, gdzie podzielił się swoimi informacjami z Teridaxem, a ten natychmiast zwołał zebranie. Przybyli na nie wszyscy Makuta przebywający na wyspie. Teridax ogłosił, że dzięki tej wiedzy Makuta mogą przejąć kontrolę nad wszechświatem. Miserix stwierdził, że realizacja tej idei może zniszczyć wszechświat, i że Teridax próbuje przejąć jego stanowisko. Rozpoczęto głosowanie, w którym miał zostać wyłoniony nowy przywódca: Teridax lub Miserix. Wielu Makuta stanęło po stronie Miserixa, ale i tak większość zgadzała się z pomysłem Teridaxa. Widząc, że są w mniejszości, zwolennicy Miserixa szybko przeszli na stronę Teridaxa. Spiriahowi i Krice nakazano zabić byłego lidera, ale żaden nie mógł się na to zdobyć. Spiriah zostawił to Krice, który potajemnie zabrał Miserixa na Artidax. W ciągu następnego roku, Gorast i Icarax zabili tych Makuta, którzy na zebraniu opowiedzieli się za Miserixem. Transformacja Skakdi W pewnym momencie Spiriah wpadł na pomysł, że Skakdi mogą służyć w wojskach Bractwa. Użył więc specjalnych wirusów by przemienić ich, nadając specjalne umiejętności i moce żywiołów, jeśli będą współpracowali. Spiriah postanowił na krótko wyjechać, zostawił więc kilka Visoraków do utrzymania porządku na wyspie. Jednak Skakdi powstali przeciw pająkom, a następnie przeciw sobie. Kiedy Spiriah wrócił, znalazł się w strefie wojny. Został wygnany z Bractwa za zniszczenie rasy i zastąpienie jej straszliwymi potworami nie robiącymi nic, prócz siania chaosu i zniszczenia. Poślizg Czasu Tysiące lat później, Zakon Mata Nui poukrywał kilkoro Av-Matoran w całym Wszechświecie. Wtedy właśnie Takua został umieszczony w Metru Nui, zamaskowany jako Ta-Matoranin. Mata Nui następnie osobiście wymazał wszystkim wspomnienia z ostatnich sześciu miesięcy, podczas których Zakon Mata Nui zrealizował zadanie. Ewolucja Makuta Pewnego razu, Makuta Bitil rozmawiał z innym Makutą, po czym rozgniewany rzucił toporem o ścianę. Kiedy próbował go wyciągnąć, okazało się, że nie mógł poruszyć ciałem i ku swojemu przerażeniu, inni Makuta również nie byli do tego zdoli. Po odzyskaniu kontroli nad swoim ciałem, Makuta Chirox usunął fragment zbroi Kojola, odkrywając pod spodem zielonkawą mgłę, której próbkę pobrał do badań. Po wielu testach, Chirox stwierdził, że Makuta wyewoluowli, stając się substancją zwana Antidermis. Powiedział również, że jeśli pancerz Makuty zostanie naruszony, Antidermis może uciec i rozwiać się, powodując śmierć. Wkrótce po usłyszeniu tego, Teridax nakazał Duchom Nynrah stworzyć potężne zbroje zdolne utrzymać Antidermis. Po pewnym czasie, Mutran szedł korytarzem Twierdzy na Destralu, gdy został zatrzymany przez Exo-Toa. Następnie robot rzucił nim przez korytarz i ujawnił się, jako Makuta Chirox. Chirox zaczął tłumaczyć, że ponieważ Makuta stali się energią, mogą kontrolować maszyny lub istoty "martwe wewnątrz". Wtedy też strzelił w Mutrana rakietą, a ten podszedł do Exo-Toa i wyrwał mu ręke. Przeklinając telepatycznie Mutrana, Chirox wrócił do normalnego pancerza znajdującego się w innym pokoju. Rządy Turagi Dume'a Ponad czterdzieści tysiącleci minęło spokojnie na Metru Nui, gdy samotny Turaga o imieniu Dume został wybrany liderem Miasta Legend. Doświadczony starzec, który służył jako Toa przez ponad dwa tysiące lat, (gdy zaczął swoje życie jako Toa, ratując życie Matoraninowi imieniem Lhikan) rządził Metru Nui sprawiedliwie i mądrze. Turaga otrzymał później pomocną dłoń, gdy Lhikan stał się Toa. Kamień Makoki Nieco mniej niż osiem lat później zebrała się grupa Toa, w tym Lhikan, i zdecydowała, że stworzą kamień opisujący szczegółowo wszystkie moce Makuta, ich siedziby i inne niezbędne informacje. Byli to Toa nieufający Bractwu. Wyrzeźbili więc szczegółowy kamień, tak jak planowali i ukryli w silnie strzeżonej twierdzy, nieświadomi bliskości obozu Frostelusów. Kilka miesięcy później, The Shadowed One nakazał wysokiemu, skrzydlatemu Mrocznemu Łowcy zdobyć kamień, wiedząc, że był niemal bezcennym artefaktem. Podczas drogi do bazy Toa, Łowca, z nieznanych powodów, powiedział o swojej misji Skakdi Hakannowi. Hakann wpadł na ten sam pomysł, co The Shadowed One i zatrudnił kolejnego Skakdi, Vezoka, by pomógł zdobyć mu kamień. Dwójka ścigała się na górę i spotkała tam pierwszego strażnika. Szybko go znokautowali i oparli o ścianę. Następnie zobaczyli kilku strażników strzegących komory. Vezok cisnął w nich Hakannem, a Toa go zaatakowali. Vezoka łatwo się obok nich prześliznął. Potem wszedł do pokoju, w którym było przechowywany Kamień. Wziął go, choć nie miał pojęcia, czym jest. Ledwo udało mu się uciec z twierdzy, po czym spotkał lewitującą istotę, która mu pogratulowała. Starożytny znokautował Skakdi i popłynęli na wyspę Odinę. Hakannowi udało się zbiec, ale został wkrótce schwytany przez Łowców. Następnie Frostelusy zaatakował fortecę. Toa nakazali Lhikanowi wziąć kamień i uciekać, ale było już za późno. Kamień był już daleko od wyspy, a jego koledzy z drużyny zostali zabici. Tego dnia, Lhikan poprzysiągł sobie nigdy więcej przed niczym nie uciekać. Przywództwo Dume thumb|150px|left|Kralhi Pod przywództwem Turagi Dume'a, Metru Nui stało się centrum innowacji i wynalazków. Archiwa Onu-Metru, masywne muzeum z katalogiem wszystkich znanych gatunków i obiektów we Wszechświecie, zostały rozbudowane i uzupełnione. Wynaleziono nowe technologie, takie jak dyski Kanoka, wraz z lepszymi metodami kucia Kanohi. Bezpieczeństwo i pokój były utrzymywane przez wynalezienie oddziałów robotów zaprojektowanych do egzekwowania prawa. Matoranin Nuparu był odpowiedzialny za zaprojektowanie tych sił policyjnych, najpierw stworzył Kralhi, które zostały później zastąpione przez dużo efektywniejsze Vahki. Mroczni Łowcy, dowodzeni przez tajemniczą istotę o pseudonimie The Shadowed One, utworzeni ponad trzy tysiące lat wcześniej, stawali się coraz silniejsi i coraz bardziej wpływowi. Pracowali jako najemnicy, złodzieje i mordercy, napędzani chciwością, ambicją i pragnieniem władzy. W ten sposób myśli The Shadowed One zostały skierowane na Metru Nui, bogate miasto będące ostoją cywilizacji Matoran. Mając ten cel na uwadze, doszło do pierwszego z wielu ataków Mrocznych Łowców na Miasto Legend, w wyniku którego mieliby przejąć nad nim kontrolę. Trzej Łowcy, Reidak, Vezok i Avak, zostali wysłani, by uwolnić potwornego stwora znanego jako Smok Kanohi, przetrzymywanego w lodowym więzieniu, głęboko pod Srebrnym Morzem. Smok pozostawał uśpiony przez niezliczone tysiąclecia, od czasu pierwszego ataku na Miasto Legend. thumb|150px|right|Smok Kanohi Ale teraz, obudzony z wielowiekowego snu, rozwścieczony smok wyłonił się z głębin w podmuchu ciepła i płomieni. Wykrywszy promieniowanie źródeł energii z Metru Nui, popłynął potajemnie w kierunku miasta i zakończył podróż przekopaniem się przez Archiwa. Natępnie spowity ogniem i dymem, Smok Kanohi pojawił się na powierzchni z wybuchem ognia i destrukcji, by wreszcie rozpocząć długo odkładany atak, poprzez sianie spustoszenia wśród wysokich wież i budynków. Ostatecznie potwór trafił do Wielkiego Pieca Ta-Metru, gdzie uwił sobie gniazdo i zaczął wchłaniać ogromne ilości ciepła. Turaga Dume natychmiast rozesłał nawoływania o pomoc i wezwał Toa Mangai, by zmierzyli się ze straszliwą bestią. Toa przybyli w samą porę, aby zastać Turagę z szantażującymi go trzema Mrocznymi Łowcami, chcącymi zbudować swoją bazę w mieście. Łowcy uciekli, pozostawiając Toa konfrontację ze Smokiem. Walka była długa i męcząca, lecz zakończona sukcesem. Czterech Toa zamroziło Smoka Kanohi w ogromnym bloku lodu, kładąc ostateczny kres jego destrukcji. Zamrożony smok został przewieziony na wyspę o nazwie Xia, gdzie uwięzili go Vortixx. Jedenastu Toa następnie postanowiło pozostać w mieście, by bronić je przed rosnącym zagrożeniem ze strony Mrocznych Łowców. Zdrada Tuyet Prawie trzy tysiące lat przed powstaniem Toa Inika, w Metru Nui wystąpiła seria niewytłumaczalnych morderstw Matoran. W tym czasie, jedynymi Toa w mieście byli Lhikan, Nidhiki i Tuyet, pozostali uczestniczyli w odległych misjach. Wszystkie ofiary zostały znalezione z tabliczką z napisem "Toa Tuyet". Tuyet, Toa Wody, w odpowiedzi na pytania Lhikana wyjaśniła, że ścigali ją Łowcy, myśląc że jest w posiadaniu artefaktu o wielkiej mocy - Kamienia Nui. Tuyet zaprzeczyła, a także powiedziała Lhikanowi, że Łowcy szantażowali ją, chcąc zmusić do zwrócenia Kamienia, twierdząc że im dłużej będzie zwlekała, tym więcej Matoran zginie. Każde morderstwo było częścią odliczania. Następnego dnia Lhikan i Nidhiki spotkali i pokonali trzech Łowców. Jednakże, pomimo ich sukcesu, kolejny Matoranin został zabity. Nidhiki zdał sobie sprawę, że mordercą była Tuyet i Lhikan natychmiast postanowił się z nią skonfrontować. Tuyet następnie wyjaśniła, że rzeczywiście posiada Kamień Nui i wykorzystała jego moc do zaabsorbowania energii Toa w celu zwiększenia swojej własnej. Zaatakowała Lhikana, zamierzający wchłonąć jego moc, by stać się samodzielnym władcą Metru Nui. Jednak Nidhiki i Lhikan zdołali ją pokonać, a Lhikan stopił Kamień, niszcząc go. Tuyet została uwięziona, a podczas swojej niewoli, została zabrana przez Botara pracującego dla Zakonu Mata Nui. Zakon umieścił ją w alternatywnym wymiarze, gdzie nie było żadnych Toa i tam wypytywał o Kamień Nui. Ponadto, Zakon zabrał Tuyet z innego alternatywnego wszechświata i umieścił w Otchłani w ramach zmyłki. Projekt podwodnych Rahi Pewnego dnia, wiele dziwnych stworzeń morskich nagle pojawiło się w Metru Nui. Vahki doprowadziły ich do tuneli poniżej Archiwów, gdzie badali je w tajemnicy archiwiści Whenua, Onepu i Mavrah. Ale zwierzęta robiły się coraz mniej spokojne i uszkodziły część Archiwów. Turaga Dume nakazał je przepędzić, ale istoty same uciekły z miasta, pokierowane przez Mavraha, wielkiego pasjonata Rahi Wojna Toa i Mrocznych Łowców Następnie The Shadowed One, lider Mrocznych Łowców, wciąż chciał założyć bazę dla swojej organizacji w Metru Nui. Turaga Dume jednak odmówił, wiedząc o złowrogiej naturze Łowców. left|thumb|150px|The Shadowed One Ta odmowa doprowadziła do wielkiej wojny pomiędzy Toa i Mrocznymi Łowcami, z Lhikanem jako dowódcą sił Toa. Wojna była zażarta; wielu Toa oddało swe życie za Metru Nui. Ostatecznie jednak, przewaga liczebna leżała po stronie Mrocznych Łowców. Podczas okresu wolnego od walk, Łowczyni imieniem Lariska próbowała przekonać Toa Nidhikiego do zdradzenia swoich braci i przejścia na stronę Łowców. Nidhiki ostatecznie uległ i zawarł sojusz z Lariską myśląc, że wkrótce będzie w stanie rządzić miastem, które niegdyś chronił. Zdradziecki Nidhiki następnie przekazał pozostałym Toa informację, że Łowcy założyli bazę w kanionie w Po-Metru. Stwierdził, że wystarczy jedno szybkie, silne uderzenie i wojna się zakończy. Toa poprowadzeni przez Lhikana, weszli do kanionu, prosto w zasadzkę Mrocznych Łowców. Lhikan jednak wiedział o zdradzie Nidhikiego i na jego sygnał, setki Toa wyrosły na ścianach kanionu, otaczając Łowców. Lhikan honorowo pozwolił wrogom odejść, pod warunkiem, że nigdy nie wrócą do Metru Nui, a także, że zabiorą Nidhikiego ze sobą. Jako Łowca, Nidhiki był trenerem na Odinie - bazie Łowców. To tutaj poznał Krekkę, wielkiego, niezgrabnego brutalnego Łowcę. The Shadowed One wkrótce uczynił ich partnerami, wiedząc, że Krekka będzie ślepo wykonywał jego polecenia, natomiast Nidhiki może go zdradzić, tak jak zdradził Toa. Współpraca ta trwała przez dłuższy czas, obaj Łowcy tolerowali swoje towarzystwo, aż pewnego dnia nieznajoma istota imieniem Roodaka pojawiła się na Odinie, chcąc odbyć szkolenia z rąk Łowców. Nidhiki zbliżył się do niej, oferując swoje talenty w zamian za pomoc w uwolnieniu się z łapsk Łowców, bo zmęczyło go życie w tej organizacji. Roodaka, będąca nieuczciwą i zdradziecką istotą, potajemnie przekazała sprawozdanie ze spotkania The Shadowed One, by zapłacić za swoje szkolenie. Ale lider Mrocznych Łowców zażądał jeszcze więcej, mówiąc jej, że Nidhiki musi zostać obdarty ze swoich marzeń o byciu "Toa" raz, na zawsze. Roodaka użyła więc swojego Rhotuka na Nidhikim, mutując go w ohydną czworonożną kreaturę, bez mocy Toa, nie pozostawiając mu żadnej innej opcji oprócz poddania się woli Łowców. Zdrada Makuta right|thumb|150px|Norik i Iruini uciekają z Avohkii z fortecy Bractwa Gdy Makuta rozpoczęli planowanie podboju, Toa Hagah otrzymali zadanie pełnienia służby jako prywatni ochroniarze Teridaxa. Chroniąc go przed atakiem, Hagah wierzyli, że wykonują zaszczytny uczynek. Wkrótce jednak, Toa Iruini odszedł wierząc, że nie poświęcają wystarczająco dużo czasu problemom prześladującym Matoran. Wkrótce po tym, Toa Hagah odkryli prawdę. Czwórka Toa została schwytana, a następnie przemieniona w zwierzęcych "Rahaga", przez bezwzględną Roodakę. Wolność zachował tylko Toa imieniem Norik, udało mu się odszukać Iruiniego i odzyskali Kanohi Avohkii, pierwotnie również skradzioną przez Makuta. W twierdzy na Destralu odnaleźli towarzyszy i uwolnili ich, jednak sami również zostali zmutowani. Z Avohkii, Rahaga uciekli do Metru Nui, chroniąc się w Archiwach. W międzyczasie, Makuta wyeliminowali niemal wszystkich Toa Żelaza, którzy mogli im zagrozić. Kontynuując wprowadzanie swojego wielkiego planu, Teridax uwięził Turagę Dume'a i podszył się pod niego. Do Metru Nui zabrał z sobą Rahi Nivawka, mającego być jego szpiegiem patrolującym miasto. Teridax stopniowo zlecał wszystkim Toa zabezpieczenie morskich bram, gdzie ginęli z rąk wynajętych przez niego Mrocznych Łowców: Nidhikiego, Krekki i Eliminatora. Odegrali oni dla niego jeszcze wiele innych ról. Ostatecznie, jedynym pozostałym Toa w mieście stał się nabierający podejrzeń Lhikan, który stworzył Kamienie Toa, by zapewnić bezpieczeństwo Metru Nui po swoim odejściu. Zanim jednak ktoś mógł zagrozić Teridaxowi, ten zainfekował Wielkiego Ducha wirusem, stopniowo wprowadzając go w śpiączkę. Teridax odkrył plan Lhikana i umieścił w jego głowie pomysł, by obdarować Kamieniami innych Matoran, niż Toa Ognia początkowo zakładał. Jednak dzięki temu, paradoksalnie, kamienie trafiły do właściwych mieszkańców miasta, co zaplanował Wielki Duch i jego Zakon. Matoranie mieli stać się Toa Metru i uratować serce miasta. Kategoria:Przewodniki Sag Kategoria:Generacja 1